Who Are You?
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Naomi has been with Jimmy for four years, they are engaged to get married. What if Naomi doesn't know Jimmy as well as she thinks she does? What is he hiding from her?
1. Chapter 1

Naomi watched as her co-workers situated themselves. She looked to her right seeing her fiancé, Jimmy, next to her looking at his watch.

"Where is he?" Jimmy glanced at the door, still no trace of his brother.

"He probably went to get something to drink." Jimmy mumbled under his breathe that he was done waiting before making his way to stand in front of their co-workers.

"Excuse me!" he bellowed earning a slight chuckle. "Alright tonight we are watching Bangkok Knockout, it's an Asian film and yes there are subtitles." He shook his head, side stepping a pack of cookies that were thrown at him by his cousin, Roman.

"Your aim, much like your spear, is off," he said side stepping another object from his cousin.

"Anyway, make a mess clean it, and you two," he pointed to Jojo and Justin Gabriel, "Take any messy extracurricular activities outside." Once he finished his introduction he ended with, "Enjoy the movie."

He walked pass Roman, Kofi, Cameron, and Alicia before he got to his seat next to Naomi, putting his arm around her.

"This movie better be good." He smiled when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder, he didn't need to tell her it was a horror film.

Naomi barely made it to the middle of the movie before her eyes began to drop; she tried to stop it, but felt her world go black.

A blinding light woke her up, her arm covering her face to adjust to the light. She was no longer in the theatre with Jimmy, she was in a room. She looked down at herself to see that she was still wearing her outfit from that night: his gray shirt with a pair of black jeans.

She looked around her, where was he?

"Jimmy?" she called out receiving silence in return. She got up and looked around the room, opening the door to the bathroom.

She figured he must have gone out to the gym, "He could have woke me up," she muttered. She brushed her teeth and put on her black shoes. She glanced at her cell finding it odd, that she didn't have a text or call from him.

"Can't wake me up or leave a text, some fiancé." She opened the door to step out only to hear multiple clicks and guns all pointed at her.

"Freeze!"

Those words were the last words she heard before her world went black.


	2. Where Are You?

"_Babe come on, we are going to be late," Jimmy said watching her walk back and forth to the bathroom. She ignored him putting on her earrings, before seeing him behind her in the mirror._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "You know this is delaying us right."_

_He smiled pinching her on her side, before leveling his eyes with her in the mirror, "You know I love you right?"_

"_Well, I would hope so, unless you go around proposing to women you don't love," she laughed shaking her head slightly. Her laugh died when he didn't smile or laugh. She turned around facing him, "I love you too." _

_His lips pressed against hers and she opened for him. She got lost in his lips until she felt a sting on her backside and looked at his retreating figure._

"_Hurry up or I'm leaving you."_

Her head was throbbing as she blinked rapidly. The young woman expected to be in bed with Jimmy, with his arms around her, but then she remembered someone saying to freeze and guns pointed at her. She lifted her neck looking at her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a room, gray with a huge glass window. Where was she?

She tried to move her arms, but couldn't. She tried again without luck; her arms were tied to the steel chair she was sitting on. What the f-?

"Naomi Trinity Knight, fiancé of Jimmy Jon Uso." She heard as the door to the room opened. She looked up and saw, Alicia Fox?

'_Alicia_?' The woman standing before her was Alicia Fox no doubt, but something was off. This woman was in an all-black skirt suit with black heels. Alicia was more of a bright colors kind of woman.

The woman stood around her before sitting in the chair in front of Naomi. The woman seemed to watch her before pulling out something and putting it in Naomi's face, a picture of Jimmy.

"Where is he Ms. Knight?"

"I guess we have the same question," Naomi answered and saw the woman's eyes narrow.

"Naomi, may I call you that?" the Alicia look alike didn't wait for a nod. "This is a serious matter; Jimmy and Jey Uso are extremely dangerous."

_Dangerous_? Naomi wanted to laugh, Jimmy was crazy yes, but he could hardly be classified as dangerous. What the heck was going on anyway?

"I don't know. Alicia, now cut the crap. This isn't funny, let me go." She wasn't in the mood and this joke or prank or whatever was getting old.

"This isn't a game Naomi. Protecting your fiancé will cause you a lot more pain than if you just give him up." The interrogator could tell she wasn't going to get anything out of the young woman in front of her. The dark brown eyes flashed in defiance and confusion, "I'll give you a few minutes to decide what is more important: your life or his." She walked to the door pausing to glance at the captured woman, "Take note of the fact that we easily found you, but not him," she said before closing the door behind her.

(Outside)

"Do you know her?" Alicia glanced behind her seeing the owner of the deep voice, her boss.

"No Roman, why?" she leaned against a wall, crossing her arms watching him.

"She knew your name. She looked surprised when she saw you."

"I don't know. I've never talked to her before. I don't think we're going to get anything out of her, Roman." Alicia said pinching the bridge of her nose

"Cause she won't give him up?"

"No, because she doesn't know; she looked confused."

"Ever thought that maybe she is playing you?" A third voice responded causing Alicia and Roman to stand alert. She wasn't in the mood for his presence.

"Mr. Kingston, how lovely for you to grace us with your presence," she sneered and Roman quickly covered for her by telling his boss that they had the situation under control.

The dread locked man chuckled, "Have you found Jey? Have you found Jimmy?"

"No, sir," Roman said.

"Then you don't have the situation under control!"

"We have his fiancé," Alicia interjected annoyance coloring her tone.

"Yes, a fiancé that isn't going to talk. Last time I checked the wanted posters had the brother's faces on it not hers. She is a useless lead." He directed his words to Alicia looking her over.

"Sir, we are doing what we can. These brothers have been on the run for more than a decade. We just got a lead being able to capture his fiancé."

"Mr. Reigns I put you in charge of this case because your record shows that you have a high return rate. I'm beginning to question my decision maybe something or _someone_ is distracting you."

Roman's grey eyes darkened, the last thing he enjoyed was his work ethic and dedication being questioned. He didn't get a chance to respond to his boss before the Director interrupted him.

"Reigns, there are always others gunning for your spot. Find them." The dreadlocked man left them alone, disappearing after turning a corner.

Alicia glanced at her watch, "Times up," she made her way to the room that held the handcuffed woman only to find the window smashed and the chair empty.


	3. Who are they?

Naomi was staring at the pacing figure of her tag team partner, Cameron, but this woman wasn't her. This woman had just broken her out from wherever she had been held up; Cameron wouldn't even jump off the top rope, definitely not her.

She was thankful to be freed from the handcuffs, massaging where it dug into her wrist. Her mind was confused. What the hell was going on? She felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of her face and glanced at the person doing it. The woman was accessing her and seemed to be pissed.

"What?"

"What, is that I just had to break you out of Guantanamo. Jimmy didn't tell me I would have to do that."

_Guantanamo, wait what? _"Jimmy's a terrorist?" she yelled. However, the woman laughed humorlessly.

As her anger began to rise so did the pounding in her head, the last thing she remembers is being at the theater with Jimmy, while watching some movie that required reading. She wakes up, had guns pointed at her, chained to a chair, seeing look alikes of her wrestling mates that aren't them, and now this person was blaming her?

"Who are you?! Where is Jimmy?! Why was _I _in Guantanamo Bay, and where are we?!"

"I'm Cameron, Jimmy is in a secret location, you're his fiancé so his enemies went after you, and we are in an undisclosed location." Then the lady thought about something before adding "That wasn't really Guantanamo Bay," walking to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Five minutes had barely passed before "Cameron," came out tossing a duffle bag at her and telling her it was time to go. Cameron opened the door and started out only to pause and close the door.

"Fuck, how did they find us?"

"Who _are_ they?"

(Alicia & Roman)

"Wait for my signal," Alicia said and the man in navy blue behind a sniper gun nodded. She knew someone would break her out, but she didn't think it would be Cameron. _Doing the dirty work of animals_, how nice.

She glanced at her boss; his eyes were staring at the abandoned building that held their suspects. She knew Director Kingston's words had affected him, he'd work his ass off for the man to get to the position he was at now. One thing you could never call Roman was lazy, an asshole, asshat, arrogant, prick yes, but lazy never.

"You think they will surrender?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nope, but our job wouldn't be fun if it was that easy," he smirked in agreement as she grabbed a bullhorn.

(Cameron & Naomi)

Cameron watched the woman besides her trying to think if anything on her could have been bugged. Her eyes caught on to a small insect like dot attached to the back of her neck. _When she got to Jimmy and Jey, they were in for a world of torture._

"Ow, what the hell?" Naomi hissed watching in horror as Cameron pulled some slimy thing off her and crushed it under her foot. She didn't have to ask what it was, "Tracer."

She didn't have time to focus on that when she heard words coming through window as though it surrounded the whole building.

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, still working for dogs I see." The ebony hair colored woman with blonde highlights gnashed her teeth hissing out the name "Alicia."

"It's unfortunate that you went and sided with the enemy, but you know what they say you lay down with dogs and you get fleas. Don't make me come in there and hunt you like the dog you are. Give us back Naomi, tell us where Jimmy and Jey are, and stand down!"


	4. Run

Naomi huffed; Alicia made her sound like a gift rather than a person. The annoyance she felt faded into fear, just what the hell was going on.

"They have the place surrounded," Cameron interrupted with certainty. She knew Alicia's style, she was a grade A hunter type, she loved the thrill of the chase, but when she took her prey down she loved it to be in an arena with an audience.

"Oh Cameron," Roman drawled.

_Oh great Mr. Asshat,_ Cameron could hear the warning in the man's tone. She could also hear the careful steps of their foot soldiers nearing the door. She would have to break out of there and she really didn't want to use the last of her weapons.

"When I say run, I need you to run like your life depends on it because… _your life depends on it_. Got it?"

Naomi didn't get to nod before bullets began flying through the room. She could hear the shattering of glass before the shooting ceased. Cameron rolled something toward the door before ducking and covering her.

"Run!" Both women took off, the sound of bullets drowned out by an explosion, as the ground beneath them gave way. Naomi landed on the floor on her side groaning, while Cameron landed on her feet.

_Lucky… not fair._

They made to run when they were surrounded by guns. Cameron quickly drew two guns from her back pocket waiting for her opponents to make a move.

_Where did the guns come from?_ Naomi wondered.

Cameron silently cursed Jimmy in her head. She didn't expect the job to be easy, but she wasn't expecting to be down on weapons either. Sweat dripped down her face as she wondered what would happen now. She was outnumbered and outgunned, she wouldn't dare count Ms. "Jimmy is a terrorist!" as help to get out of there.

Luckily she didn't have to as multiple bombs gone off, she quickly grabbed Naomi moving her out of the way as the bullets started flying, and they ducked behind a wall. Naomi watched as her tag team partner, well her look alike, exchanged gun fire with the enemy. She nearly screamed when she felt arms grab her, arms that clearly didn't belong to the woman that had saved her life.

"Don't scream, it's me," she knew that voice anywhere, Jimmy. He looked at her before glancing at Cameron when she muttered that it took him long enough.

"Had to get in gear," he said motioning to his outfit flashing a smile.

"We need to go now." The three began moving, covering Naomi as they exchanged fire. Jimmy picked up the sound of screeching tires. He motioned Cameron to run straight for the backdoor, he made sure to cover her before grabbing Naomi's hand and moving her along.

Naomi heard him grunt in pain and turned to see his uniform form a dark red color patch on the front, luckily they made it into the van before he fell.

Alicia was beyond frustrated as she fired off a shot at the retreating vehicle blowing out the back window.

She heard Reigns swear behind her as he looked around at the damage done. What was supposed to be a single take down became a full out war. Her body tensed as she moved, the bastards had been dressed as one of their men.

They had infiltrated their men and they didn't know until it was too late. The abandoned building was now a pile and the ground looked like a worn battlefield. She knew without a doubt that when they got back, there would be hell to pay.


	5. Sleepless Night

Roman's nerves were getting the best of him as they sat before his boss, the same boss that had chewed him out not less than 24 hours ago about his inability to do his job.

_Reigns, there are always others gunning for your spot._

The underlined meaning of those words didn't go unnoticed. There weren't _others_ after his job, but _one_ in particular: Titus O' Neal.

The man was about eight years his senior and had shown a lot of promise throughout his career in their field. Every department or agency he worked in, he ended up becoming the head honcho. He was known for his ambition, the same ambition that got him moved to their sector, after taking down the Patriarch of the Uso family Rikishi.

Ever since the guy entered their sector there was an unspoken competition between them. The last thing Roman wanted was Titus to get his hands on his title. He feared that the older man would, considering the event that just unfolded.

Director Kingston's hair was down rather than in a ponytail, a clear sign that he was pissed. The man's midnight colored eyes bore into the two people before him. He seriously didn't understand what was going on in his division. Not only did their "lead" escape once, she managed to escape again. Then the Uso brothers showed up and, rather than them being handcuffed and delivered to him, they also managed to escape with the fiancé.

"I'm trying to decide if this is mere incompetence or sabotage," the words hung in the air as his agents looked at him with surprise, well Roman surprise and Alicia annoyance.

Roman tried to speak up and explain, but a hand from the boss halted him. "I'm losing patience and I consider myself a very, very patient man. I give you a month to bring those bastards to me or else a demotion will be the least of your worries. You are dismissed." Kofi rolled the back of his chair to them signaling end of discussion.

He heard their chairs pull back and their feet echo against the ground before his door closed.

(Hideout)

The woman wrestler freaked out as she watched her fiancé take shallow breathes; they had been driving over six hours. What she couldn't figure out is why the other two people in the car with her were so calm.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Neither Jey nor Cameron batted an eyelash.

"He'll be fine," Jey said with certainty merging onto a right lane. Her dark brown eyes scrunched up in confusion before turning onto her fiancé. He tried to smile at her but it ended on a groan as he grasped her hands.

"Babe, we can't go to the hospital, they will be looking there. Trust me I'll be fine." His eyes locked on to hers wanting her to believe that he was going to be okay." He closed his eyes momentarily, "If I can deal with you when your cramping then I can handle this," he chuckled trying to make her smile, but it didn't work.

He scooted up a bit, sitting upright, trying to take Naomi into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him take a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She did the same slightly comforted by his scent.

"Uce, we're here," Jey called getting out the car along with Cameron and carrying his brother inside what appeared to be a washed out farm.

"The hospital is too suspect, but this old rickety farm isn't?" Naomi mused under her breath, but found herself surprised as they entered and the place transformed into a well built, mansion.

She had to do a double-take unsure of what she was looking at, she heard what sounded like Cameron snicker. After a few minutes Jey came into her sight line showing her the room where Jimmy was.

"The bullet wasn't lodged inside it went clean through. I stitched him up, so he should be fine." She could tell that her future brother-in-law was waiting for her to say something, but she was so tired. She wanted answers but the fear of losing Jimmy had overshadowed whatever questions she had.

"You've had a long day, get rest Naomi."

As she got in the bed beside Jimmy, carefully maneuvering herself as not to wake him up or touch his wound, she felt scared to sleep. The last times she slept, well knocked out, she woke up faced with challenges that left her in a state of fear. She placed one of his arms around her carefully before falling into a sleepless abyss.

_She ducked under a low hanging tree branch, still running. Her legs hurt and her chest burned, but the fear of the dark forest kept her running. She paused for a second only to hear a nearing howling sound. She could hear the slick leaves under her moving feet until she saw Jimmy leaning against a tree. _

_He was calm and collected wrapping his arms around her as she launched into his arms, tugging on his hand trying to get him to run with her, but he wouldn't budge. She looked behind her to see a wolf like creature, its breath white puffs in the moonlight against the cold air._

_She turned back to look at her fiancé, but he wasn't scared he looked amused. She took a step back from him as he advanced toward her, something wasn't right, something wasn't right with Jimmy. She continued to stare at him, until his normal dark-brown eyes became red._

"No!"


End file.
